


♡ DNA! ♡

by SadEnergy



Series: ♡ DNA! ♡ [1]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Cockwarming, Crossdressing, Feminization, Leashes, M/M, Not sure what else to tag :(, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, enjoy!! ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadEnergy/pseuds/SadEnergy
Summary: **the title has nothing to do with anything, I was just listening to DNA by BTS while writing this.**♡ Kelly is kept as a pet by Marshall Mathers, who works at a music agency. ♡♡ Not much happens in this fic except for shameless smut. ♡♡ Comment if you'd like a part two!♡ A huge thank you to the supporters of Bloody Valentine, which was my first EMGK fanfic to put up, your support helps my writing confidence so much! ♡
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Series: ♡ DNA! ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019605
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	♡ DNA! ♡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicBash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/gifts), [friendshipanal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendshipanal/gifts).



> ♡ Huge thank you to Cosmicbash for help with dialouge. ♡  
> ♡ You guys should check out her EMGK work, it's easily my favourites!! ♡

**♡ D.N.A! ♡**

There was a small, heart shaped water bowl next to the fluffy, pink blankets that were a substitution for a bed. The bowl was nearly empty, and it was about time Colson asked for more. However, he couldn’t, because Marshall wasn’t in the room with him. He had to wait for Marshall to finish up his meeting, because he wasn’t allowed out of the room. So, he decided to keep himself busy by reading one of the many comic books Marshall had bought for him. With a yawn, Colson closed it, placing it back into the small box Marshall had gotten for his books. 

The door clicked open, and Marshall strolled inside, followed by Paul, who was busy scolding him. “You can’t just cuss out anyone you like man,” he nagged, glancing at Colson, “hey Kelly,” he said kindly, before frowning at Marshall, who was getting comfortable in his seat. “Seriously, Marsh, drop the asshole act man, we’re not trying to scare the fucking guys.” 

Marshall, after finding a comfortable, patted his lap, keeping his eyes locked on Colson. “C’mere,” he said, watching Colson get up to his knees and crawl towards his desk. “Good girl, come on, up,” he continued, pushing his seat back to allow for more room, patting his lap again, and when Colson got onto his lap, he turned his attention back to Paul. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was saying,” Paul sighed, “that you can’t just be a dick to everyone, we’re trying to get them signed, not scaring them away.” he said. “Stop fucking playing with his hair.” he demanded. 

“Sorry,” Marshall pulled his fingers out of Colso’s blond locks. “You want me to be nice? Fine, I will. Next person we’re meeting will get the nice Marshall.” he promised, looking at Colson. “Hmm? Isn’t that right, Kelly?” he cooed, ruffling his hair. “Only you’ve seen nice Marshall, but now I gotta show him to someone else cause Paul’s a bitch.” 

Paul groaned. “Will you please try to take things seriously?” he asked, snapping his fingers to get Marshall’s attention. “Hey! Next meeting’s in ten, think you can handle it?” when Marshall nodded, Paul rolled his eyes. “Don’t scare them away,” he scolded, looking at Colson. “He treating you good?”

Colson nodded happily. “Of course he is, it’s why I'm here.” he hummed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Marshall’s neck. When he heard the door click shut, he quickly pulled away, looking at Marshall. “Do you want me to stay in my bed for your meeting?” he asked, shifting in Marshall’s lap. He smiled playfully when Marshall grabbed him by his hips, pulling him close. He knew what that meant. Everytime Marshall tugged him by his hips, it meant that he wanted Colson to stay, and not just to sit on his lap while he ran a meeting. No, it meant that Marshall wanted Colson to sit on his cock and keep it warm. So, taking the hint, Colson lifted himself off of his boyfriend’s lap, waiting for him to pull down his sweats, and while he did, the blond pulled down the panties he was wearing underneath his skirt. 

When Marshall patted his lap again, Colson dropped to his knees, scooting in between the older man’s legs. He stared at Marshall’s cock, admiring its length, before taking the tip into his mouth, suckling on it softly. Hearing Marshall groan sent shivers down his spine, feeling rewarded. Colson continued until Marshall was rock hard, and that was when he began to deepthroat the older man. Feeling the tip hit his uvula, Colson gagged quietly, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 

“That’s it,” Marshall exhaled, running his hand through Colson’s blond locks and gripping them tightly, forcing his head down further. “Such a good little slut for me. Fuck… you have no idea how tight your throat feels, swallowing daddy’s cock like that.”

Colson moaned around Marshall’s cock, continuing, despite how his body was running out of air. He wanted nothing more than to please Marshall, and this was how to do it. He continued deepthroating Marshall until he felt the hot clumps of semen shoot into his throat, but he couldn’t pull away, because Marshall was holding him in place. Forced into swallowing the cum, Colson whined loudly, his head was limply pulled back by his hair and he had his head tilted back to look at Marshall. 

Seeing Colson panting, his lips dripping with semen, his baby blue eyes teared up, his cheeks flushed a deep pink, it made Marshall smile, as he reached out and ran a hand through Colson’s hair, ruffling it. “Good girl.” he cooed, pulling his hand away and patting his lap. “Come on girl, sit.”

The blond, despite his head being hazy, forced himself to move, not wanting to keep Marshall waiting. He grabbed onto the older man’s shoulders, hoisting himself up. “C-can you … spread me so I can sit, daddy?” he asked, his grip on Marshall’s shoulders tightening on the reflex of having his ass spread. He began to lower himself onto Marshall’s cock, an audible shudder leaving his swollen lips. 

“Fuck… yeah, that’s it baby, take me in so well.” Marshall whispered, biting softly on Colson’s earlobe, pulling on the earring gently. “Want daddy’s cock buried in your tight ass all day, don’t you?” he asked, smiling when Colson nodded with a moan. “You’re so easy Kelly, did you fuck your fingers today? Missing my cock that much weren’t you?”

Colson moaned sharply, finally sitting down comfortably on Marshall's lap. “Fuck… I feel it… daddy’s cock, it’s so good inside me.” he whined, tucking his face into the crook of Marshall’s neck. “I’ll be quiet during your meeting, I promise.” 

Marshall hummed, running his hand up Colson’s back, tracing his tattoos. “Be a good girl and daddy’ll fuck you until you’re dripping with cum, okay?” he offered, reaching out and grabbing his phone. “Hey, Kelly, wanna see something?” he asked, when Colson nodded and turned his neck to look at Marshall’s phone. It was a brand new Porsche, sitting in Marshall’s driveway.

“Woah!” he exclaimed. “Is that for me?” he happily asked, squealing like a child when Marshall nodded. “Thank you!” he beamed, wrapping his arms around Marshall’s neck, hugging him tight. “I’m happy, with you like this,” he sighed, pecking the older man’s cheek. “I wanna go home and drive it.”

“You will, just gotta let daddy deal with work first.” 

Colson had a conflicted relationship with strangers seeing him be intimate with Marshall. On one hand, he was embarrassed because he would either be in the middle of sexual acts that were for him and Marshall only, or strangers would see him on a leash, drinking out of a water bowl. However, on the other hand, Marshall would constantly brag about him, repeatedly cooing at him and showing off how pretty he was, and Colson loved being shown off. “Okay.” he said softly, looking away and at the window, keeping his eyes locked on the sky. 

The meeting, like any other that was held in Marshall’s office, started off awkward. Today’s client was a tattooed up kid, no older than Colson, who called himself Blackbear. He was looking for an agency to sign him. Under normal circumstances, Paul would deal with such matters, but he had gone home early, leaving Marshall with the bullshit. While he was listening to the wannabe artist talk, he could tell his attention was on the blond who was on his lap, shifting around and sighing, which was a sign that he wanted attention. “Alright, well,” he exhaled, pulling his desk drawer open. “I’m gonna give you some forms that basically go through the terms and agreements for this company, and-”

“Sorry, um… Mr. Mathers?” it was obvious he was staring at Colson. 

Marshall looked up, realizing his eyes were locked on Colson, which made him spark with jealousy. “What?” he snapped, grabbing Colson by the jaw and jerking his head around so the aspiring artist could see his face. “Him? Why are you staring at Kelly during our meeting?” he asked, running his hand through Colson’s blond locks. “Are his baby blues distracting you?” he continued, his voice laced with venom. “Or maybe it’s his pretty pink skirt and little bra? Y’know if you can’t focus on the interview cause of Kelly, there’s not a goddamn chance you’ll be able to work here.”

Colson batted his eyelashes, tilting his head and glancing at the man across the desk cutely. “I’m sorry, am I… distracting you?” he asked quietly, placing his head against Marshall’s nuzzling his cheek softly. “I’m sorry, I’ll be quiet, and I can-” he was cut off when Marshall harshly shifted in his seat, which made his breath hitch in his throat, and his eyes crossed from the jolt of pleasure. “Fuck! Um… I’ll try to be less distracting.” he promised. 

“No, don’t apologize,” Marshall cooed, bringing his hand from Colson’s hair to his ear, scratching behind it, smiling when Colson sighed happily. “Anyway,” his eyes lost the softness they had, going back to the kid who was staring at him wide-eyed. “I got these forms. Read it through, make sure you know what you’re signing up for.”

After having been there for nearly three years, Colson knew the drill. One of the terms of agreement in the papers Marshall handed out would explicitly state that “the blond on the pink leash is off limits. Do not ask questions, and do not touch him”, which was a rule that a few people had been fired for breaking in the past. Just remembering the memories was enough to make him smile. There was one time, where a girl wanted to be signed by the company, and during her interview with Paul and Marshall, her boyfriend snuck into his room. His name was Pete, and he was exploring the floor while he waited for his girlfriend to finish up. Pete had ended up sneaking into Marshall’s office, and was dumbfounded when he stumbled upon a sleeping blond who was attached to the wooden wall with a hot pink leather leash. 

It was then that Colson ended up sucking Pete off. He was startled awake at the door clicking shut, and sat upright to be met with a panting, clearly sleep-deprived comedian. When Marshall walked in to retrieve some papers, he was furious to find _his_ Kelly, on his knees for someone else. That caused him to completely terminate any sort of chance Pete’s girlfriend would have at being signed with the company. Needless to say, messing around with Colson had harsh and extreme consequences. 

Now, here he was, sitting on Marshall’s lap, knowing full well how he looked like a trophy. An idea sparked up in Colson’s head, and he smiled quietly, turning his head to face this Blackbear kid. “Mhm, you should read it carefully.” he teased. “If you’re not careful, you could get in trouble.” he wanted to continue, but knew he was pushing his limit when Marshall tugged at his leash. It was becoming impossible to hold back the moans, and Colson was growing impatient. 

“I’ll… um… read these at home, and bring ‘em by tomorrow.” And just like that, the young man stood up, awkwardly saying goodbye and leaving. 

When the door clicked shut, Marshall gripped onto Colson’s thighs and stood up, slamming Colson onto the table. “You little slut.” he growled, “I saw the way you were looking at that kid. You wanted him to hold you down didn’t you?!”

Colson moaned, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Marshall’s waist. “What?” he asked innocently, playing the dumb blond. “I would never, daddy, I was just trying to tell him about-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, princess.” Marshall spat, “I know better than anyone how needy your hole is, I keep you stuffed full even through meetings like this and it’s never enough.” he grabbed Colson’s neck, wrapping his fingers around his body’s most tender area. “Maybe I should get you a tail, make a proper dog out of you. Is that what you want, girlie? A piece of plastic stretching you out all day till I come back?”

Marshall pulled one hand away, dragging it down to the pink bra that Colson was wearing. Tugging at the straps, he successfully pulled it down to the blond’s stomach. “But then I’d have to worry about you shaking that fluffy tail at everyone who passes by, wouldn’t I?” He berated, using his free hand to grab onto Colson’s nipple, harshly twisting it. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Colson yelped at the sudden sharp pain in his chest, moaning as he twisted his torso. “N-no, daddy please! I wasn’t trying to… to flirt with anyone else! I just want-” he gasped as Marshall’s grip on his throat tightened. “I… just want… Marshall.”

Satisfied, Marshall moved his hands to Colson’s hips, holding him in place as he started rocking in and out of him. He leaned down, biting at the blond’s collarbone, sucking a fresh hickey into the inked skin. It bothered Marshall that hickeys were never really visible on Colson unless they were on his neck or thighs, but he had learned to live with it. Besides, the way Colson was moaning would make up for it. “I saw the way you were looking at the kid. Bet you wanted that Blackbear’s cock down your throat right now. Having one hole full just isn’t enough for a whore like you.”

“Fuck!” Colson gasped, throwing his head back, his hands dragging at Marshall’s back, his painted nails digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. “Harder, daddy, please! I want your cock so fucking bad.” he whined, bucking his hips to allow Marshall’s cock to go even deeper. An electric jolt of pleasure shot through Colson as Marshall’s tip brushed against his prostate, which made him cry out, tensing up. “Fuck! Please, there! Again, daddy please!” he cried, feeling his head grow hazy. “I’m gonna… fuck!” 

Marshall, who continued to pound into Colson, pulled away from his chest, and moved to grab his throat again, tightening his grip enough to ensure markings and bruises. “Gonna cum for me, princess?” he smirked when Colson nodded. He knew the blond wanted to say something, but Marshall’s grip was stopping him from speaking. “Come on, good girl, cum for daddy, show me whose girl you are.” 

With a loud and ear piercing moan, Colson came, his semen spreading across his thighs, stomach and chest. He was panting harshly, his chest heaving up and down as Marshall continued pounding into him. Colson was forced into another moan when he felt his insides be filled to the brim with Marshall’s cum. “Hah…” he breathed out, feeling completely limp on the table, unable to move. 

The older man pulled out, reaching across the desk and tugging out a handful of tissues, and began to wipe away the excess semen that had dripped down onto his own body. Quickly, Marshall pulled his briefs and sweatpants back up, tossing the used tissues into the metal garbage bin under his desk. “Need help getting to bed, princess?” when Colson nodded, he smiled in pity, sticking his arms under Colson and lifting him up. Carrying the blond bridal-style, Marshall gently laid him down onto the bed. “Ah, you’re almost out of water.” he observed, picking the water bowl up. “I’ll refi-” he stopped when he noticed Colson was looking at him with teary eyes. “What’s wrong, baby girl?”

Colson shook his head, smiling. “Nothing, I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

Marshall was taken aback by the statement, his cheeks flushing. “I… love you too.” he said, almost unsure that he heard the blond right.


End file.
